Forgive Nothing, Remember All
by Ember.P.Slayer
Summary: a dark figure from two boys' past returns. What is her place in the coming war... and her connection to it. rated T for now, but will be moved to M after i get to the more violent parts
1. The Greeting

The shadowed figure pulled the hood farther up, casting a shadow over her face. She shivered slightly at the biting cold of the rain that soaked her to the bone. Cursing she continued towards the castle now looming in the distance. Soon, she thought, soon she would see her Dragon and Phoenix.

She glanced over at her companion. He nodded and hissed reassurances to her in Parsaltongue. She smirked and replied.

" _Wanna__ race?_" she hissed playfully in Parseltongue. Before he could reply she took off. Soon, she reassured her self, she would see them. She would protect them.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy caught the brunette's gaze and returned the look, assuring the other that the feeling was mutual. Turning away at the same time, the two looked over the teachers table scanning to see who the new Dark Arts teacher would be this time. Hermione sat down next to Harry and glanced between him and the blond. They were alike in many ways she mussed.

Suddenly the Headmaster stood causing the whole hall the quiet.

"Welcome students…"started Dumbledore.

At that the doors swung open revealing two cloaked figures. One was in white the other in black. The two were sopping wet causing the cloaks to stick to their bodies like a second skin. The shorter figure, the one dressed in black, stepped slowly forward. The headmaster smiled.

"Welcome Ms. Slytherin, Mr. Slytherin. I'm glad you could join…" Said Dumbledore. The black figure cut him off.

"We are not here for that." She said quietly her voice lined with a dangerous tone. " I am here for my Dragon and Phoenix alone."

The hall started whispering, but once again were silenced when they noticed two others stand up. The black figure smirked and slowly withdrew her hood revealing her long black hair braided back into a tight ponytail. An amused glint glimmered in her bright green eyes.

"Hello Draco. Hello Harry." She addressed them. They nodded to her in greeting to before they turned stare at each other, the same question on both their tongues.


	2. The Toad Woman

The girl smiled pleasantly, at the two boys sitting next to her in turn, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding her. The two boys next to her were looking everywhere but the girl. The brunette was currently staring at the floor of the headmaster's office, 'while the blond occupied his time looking at each of the previous headmasters' portraits. The girl's companion and twin brother stood behind the girl with his hood pulled away, finally revealing his face. Shaking the water out of his silver hair he glanced in his sister's direction and sighed. His sister was far too reckless, if the chaos at the feast was anything to go by.

Suddenly the door behind everyone swung open, causing the occupants in the room to turn their head to see who had entered. Standing in the doorway was the headmaster, of whose eyes were twinkling oddly in amusement. Behind the old man stood a stout scowling woman that reminded everyone one of a toad.

"You all are free to go back down to the feast if you wish." Said the headmaster. "I have set up another table so that you may sit together if you wish."

"Of course Professor D." replied the girl with mock arrogance, while she eyed the toad –like woman with sadistic amusement. Slowly she walked out as the others filed out behind her.

The grouped walked in silence for awhile before the brunette broke it.

"Hey Saundra, how is it you know Malfoy?" Harry asked the girl.

"Same way I know you Phoenix." replied the black haired girl.

"I guess that answers my question as well." Commented the blond.

"You two are two sides to the same coin." deadpanned the silver headed brother. The two other boys protested angrily to this while the girl attempted to stifle her eruption of giggles. This continued up till they reached the door to the Great Hall and Saundra turned and smiled pleasantly at the boys.

"Now Alistair, you shouldn't tease Dragon and Phoenix so much." Said Saundra. She paused. "Even if it is true."

With that she dashed, laughing, into the hall to escaping the eruption of protests she left in her wake.


End file.
